1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a power semiconductor component, preferably a power diode, having at least one pn junction and a reverse voltage strength of at least 600 V, for applications in power class converters. Power semiconductor components of this type have an edge region which contributes to the reverse voltage strength.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some known power semiconductor components include a concentric structure composed of a plurality of field rings in an edge region thereof. In this case, it is known to produce said field rings by diffusion, wherein a dopant is applied in masked fashion on the surface and subsequently diffused into the semiconductor body by heating, thereby forming a diffusion profile. For bulk-conductive power semiconductor components, it is customary to form the field rings together with the production of a pn junction that represents the active (current-carrying) region of the diode.
Since a deep diffusion of the dopant is necessary here, long diffusion times are also necessary, which risks contamination, for example by heavy metals, of the diffusion zone.